Living for Her
by ElaineRickman
Summary: Hermione Granger knew what will happen tomorrow. She goes to the dungeons where Snape will end the beautiful thing they shared. Black obsidian eyes meet the chocolate brown ones. She was truly her redemption. And she will wait for him.
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Harry Potter universe (sadly) and I'm just playing on the characters in ther series which is Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. This features the SSHG pairing which is my OTP so if you don't want this pairing, don't read it and put some nasty reviews about it. No. This is for my OTP and those people who know me as "snapexgrangershipper" on Instagram. I'm really sorry if I didn't post anything for almost a month there and this is my gift to make it up to you, guys. Anyway, On with the story!**

Hermione Granger knew what will happen tomorrow.

 _'Blasted_ Dumbledore, doesn't he know he asked for too much from him? And mine, as well', she thought.

She remembered how broken he is after his meeting with Albus and how he held her as if his life depends on it. It was the first time she saw him cry. It speaks how much he trusts her to see him completely without the blank mask he probably wears everyday which makes other people think he is emotionless when deep inside, he is sensitive just like everybody is. She thought that the mask is his shield to protect himself from being hurt.

The old man said that he considered him as the son he never had and despite of him being a Slytherin, he will always be proud for he is one of the bravest men he ever knew. However, Albus asked for Severus to kill him instead of Draco because of the damn reason that the pureblood prat still has an 'innocent' soul, and as his Godfather, it is his responsibility to do what the boy must and cannot do. Some father he is, she thought savagely.

She got up and closed the book she had been holding for twenty minutes without turning the page as her thoughts were elsewhere. To the man where her heart belongsa

q. She always considered him as the dark horse and unknowned hero of a tragic muggle novel she read.

Hermione got up to the chair and looked at the mirror. Her hair improved to be slightly manageable as years go by, and hastily pulled it into ponytail. She was wearing her red sweater which is one of the sweaters she received every Christmas from Molly Weasley for 5 years, topped off by her green jacket but she noticed the gleam from her neck, There she saw her beautiful necklace. It was the one given by him on her birthday, and at the back of the small rose pendant is the enscripted _'Always -S.S.'_. Hermione never go out of her room without it and in times of trouble, she will touch it unconsciously and feel a little bit reassured— _safe_. She cast a final look on herself to make sure she is quite presentable, and she exited from her room to go to the dungeons.

—

Severus Snape was in his office as it was Saturday evening and didn't have to teach early, so he buried himself to work into the night to let himself forget what he had to do tomorrow.

There was a faint tingle in his wards which automatically let her in. She stood in front of him and leaned back on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to finish his marking. This moment was not what he anticipated as he have to do what is right—what he thought was right. After a short moment, he finished marking the essay of some Gryffindor 4th year dunderhead and put some nasty comments on it. Snape stood from his chair and offered his hand to Hermione which she held while walking to his private quarters.

This was their safe haven where their feelings started to grow into love, and built a secret relationship that even Dumbledore doesn't know, and most especially, the Dark Lord who will consider it as a betrayal to have such a relationship to a _Mudblood_ and Harry Potter's bestfriend, no less. Ironically, this will also be the place where it will end in a few minutes.

They walked on to his sofa and sat on it with their hands still intertwined. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulders and snuggled closer to him as they just watched the crackling flame on the fireplace, both savouring the moment and dreading what will happen next.

Severus formed small circles on the back of her hand and slowly untwined their hands, distancing himself. Black obsidian eyes met the chocolate brown eyes that he loved— _he will always love_.

"Hermione...You know this cannot continue, right?", he said softly. Hermione just nodded and her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

He hate to see her cry and it was because of him. Damn it all. It was all for the greater good as Dumbledore quoted, the old senile man who wanted to suicide assisted by him. Both of them knew this. He gently wiped her tears with his hands as she said, "I understand, Severus."

"After this, you cannot visit me here anymore as you know how dangerous it is. I will put an end to this relationship we had right now. This is a war, Hermione, and I can't lose my position as a spy or our side will lose and not to mention that all hell will break loose when they found out we were involved. I just want the best for you and for all of us," he said as he laid his hand on top of hers, "I am sorry, Hermione, but I have to let you go." he said with an air of finality. He have to do this. They have to do this. He lifted her right hand and kissed the back of it.

Tears unendingly flowed to her eyes as she said hoarsely, "I know, Severus, I know you have to let me go but you have to know that I'll always love you."

"No, Hermione, you have to move on—"

"Move on, Severus?! You want me to do that and live happily? Without you? No way!" Hermione said angrily and took a deep breath then continued, "Just ask me anything please, just not that..You know well that you mean so much to me. I love you, you Slytherin bastard." she said tentatively.

Silence surrounded the room and they just stared directly to each other's eyes showing how hard this is until he finally said, "I know."

He watched her hand which was touching her necklace. The one he gave to her on her birthday. He can't help but to remember how happy they were on that day and the necklace always reminds him how beautiful she is just like a blooming rose.

Moments passed agonizingly, and soon, the sadness surrounding the room is suddenly suffocating her. With sheer determination, she said finally, "I will wait for you."

"What? You know as a double spy that there is a slim chance for me to survive this war," he stood from the sofa and looked at her with eyes almost pleading, "I can't let you wait...and I can't bear myself to know you very devastated when I die. You are not making this easy, Hermione." Severus said as he looked away.

She stood up and faced him. "Then live for me, Severus. Try not to be a Gryffindor and sacrifice your own life, The greater good be damned. Promise me to do your best from living out of this war so we can be together again. _Please_."

He sighed and Severus know he had to promise her and so he did. "I promise, Hermione."

It's what she had to hear so Hermione turned to leave and before she opened the door, she turned to him and said, "Can I have our last kiss before I go?"

She couldn't say no to the witch so he nodded. Severus was caught off-guard as he didn't expect the witch running and launching herself to him. All he could do is to cup her face and put his arms on her waist as they kissed passionately. They showered the love they have to each other in the kiss and Severus feared that if the kiss will last longer, he might not resist her anymore and just invite her to run away from everything so he gently pulled away his lips.

They stayed in each other's arms as Hermione listen to his heartbeat and after a few moments, Hermione extricated herself. He couldn't bear to look at her so he turned away and he heard her small footsteps away from him. It was too painful as that were the eyes of his redemption. Those eyes belonged to the woman who made him do what he seemed to forgot to do—To love and be happy again. He'll never understand how she came to love him for he was considered the 'greasy git of the dungeons' but he's grateful for it though. He considered her as his only redemption from the cruel world they are in, she is an angel without wings and she is _his_. For once in his life, he had a purpose to live from this war. _To live for her._ He didn't turn even if he heard her almost whisper.

"Goodbye, Professor."

He heard the door closed and just stared at it for a long time. _Goodbye for now, my Hermione._

 _ **Note: Thanks for reading and don't be too hard on me as I wrote this for almost 2 hours. It's my first time to write (using my cellphone) and I accepted for years that I'm just a reader, not a writer. At least, I tried though *sighs***_


End file.
